


Be mine, not his

by Sylira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Prince Shiro (Voltron), Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylira/pseuds/Sylira
Summary: “Ah, really? Then, be honest with me. You two are dating, aren’t you?”Shiro almost choked on his juice. He had to cough and it took a moment before he was able to say something. His cheeks were burning red. “We – what?? How come you think that?”





	Be mine, not his

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genovianprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/gifts).



> My Shiro birthday exchange present for genovianprince!  
> I hope you like it!

“Shiro, we need to talk.”

“What is it?” Shiro asked curiously as he closed his book. He watched as Princess Allura, his cousin, sat down across him. Her long, white hair flooded over her shoulders into her lap where she folded her hands.

“Keith.”

The response was immediate. Shiro sat up straighter, almost ready to stand up. Her serious tone alarmed him. “Why? Did something happen? Is he alright?”

Horrible stories played themselves inside his head . He was already making plans on how to reach Keith the fastest. He would have to ask Coran, and Allura surely would help with a wormhole to Daibaazal.

“No, he’s fine” Allura sighed and Shiro visibly relaxed again. Then she gesticulated wildly at him. “But this right there is the problem!”

“What…me?” Shiro rose a confused eyebrow.

“Yes, you panicking like that.”

Shiro didn’t follow and furrowed. “Because I worry about a friend?”

“It’s the way you worry about him!”

“I would worry the same about you,” he said, shaking his head and reaching for his glass.

“Ah, really? Then, be honest with me. You two are dating, aren’t you?”

Shiro almost choked on his juice. He had to cough and it took a moment before he was able to say something. His cheeks were burning red. “We – what? How come you think that?”

“You heard me!” Allura demanded and sighed heavily and over-dramatically. “See, Shiro, I don’t mind you dating whomever,” she started and got up to go around the table and behind him. She leaned down on his shoulders. “You’re my favorite cousin and I want you to be happy – but…does it have to be the Galran prince?”

Shiro twitched his shoulders to get her off. “Allura, I’m telling you! Keith and I don’t date. We’re just friends.” Allura rolled her eyes. “Besides, what is with that tone again? You act like the Galra did something wrong.”

She huffed and crossed her arms, turning away slightly. “I just…don’t trust them…”

Shiro couldn’t understand this weird distrust. The Galra were different then them, sure. But that was normal. There weren’t any species that were the exact same. Different planets, even just different places on the same planet, shaped the culture and habits of its inhabitants. Altea was rich in quintessence and natural ore. Thus, they had great alchemist and advanced technology. They also had a large royal family and a government that worked alongside them. Daibazaal had a large army because they had to defend their planet from the outside as well as the inside. They weren’t barbaric, but every so often they solved discourse with the sword, rather than diplomacies. That might be the reason Allura wasn’t fond of them. She believed in peace throughout. Shiro did too, he was sure many things could be resolved with communication – but he also knew that it wasn’t always this easy. He talked a lot with Keith about this matter. It really was refreshing to exchange thoughts with someone from another planet with a different culture and upbringing. If Shiro could choose, he would want to travel the universe to learn as much about it as he could. He wasn’t anywhere close to of getting the throne – Allura was the princess and after her there were others first. He didn’t want it anyway but as a royal he had to stay on Altea – maybe he could coax his family into letting him leave for at least some time.

And maybe Keith could come with him…

“You should give them a chance," Shiro said soft, but before Allura could react to it, someone else came into the room.

“Who? Me?~” Lance said in a chipper voice and Allura cringed. Lance ignored it, like he always did.

Shiro chuckled low. “No, the Galra.”

“Ah, so you guys heard already? I actually came to tell you,” Lance said, his happy mood changing. He gave Shiro a curious look, a bit unsure. “You seem pretty chill with it.”

“With what?”

“Well, the whole thing with Keith,” he said, furrowing his brows.

Again, panic heated up inside Shiro – even though Lance calm manner should tell him that it’s nothing serious. “Why, what happened??”

Despite Allura saying she doesn’t trust Galra, she looked worried. Shiro knew she didn’t really hate Keith, she was just cautious because of the history of his people.

“I thought you knew? He’s getting married”, Lance said, as he sat down on the near couch, grabbinga flontine and started to peel the fruit.

“He…what”, Shiro stuttered, confused yet again. Keith was getting married? Why didn’t he tell him? Did Keith not know either until now? But Lance sounded like it was common knowledge.

“Man, I know he’s your boyfriend, so I get when you’re upset about it”, Lance told sympathetic, then he looked at the ceiling. “But I guess, not anymore huh, if he was another on already…” he thought out loud. There was a sudden yelp, from when Allura threw another flontine at him.

“I’m sure it’s an arranged marriage. Galra still do this…old tradition,” she explained, obviously looking for another word than barbaric.

“Oh, yeah that might be true. Though, I heard the guy is a real handsome one.”

They kept talking, but Shiro wasn’t listening anymore. He just stared out of the window, caught deep in his own thoughts. Why didn’t Keith tell him? They were best friends and something like this doesn’t come up out of nowhere. If it’s arranged, there would have been some…well, arrangements. And if not… Keith…Keith would’ve told him if he was in love with someone, right? Keith always said he didn’t want a mate. He could lead a kingdom without an alpha at his side. And while Shiro truly believed he was capable of this, he always wondered if Keith wouldn’t want a mate somewhen down the road.

“Hey Shiro, are you even listening?” Only when Lance stood in front of Shiro and waved in his face, did the other react to him.

“I need to go see him,” Shiro said, standing up to leave.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, buddy. They already preparing his transfer,” Lance said, looking apologetically at Shiro.

“I don’t care, I’ll find him. I have to talk to him first.”

Lance and Allura exchanged a worried look. They obviously wanted to help, but they also didn’t want Shiro to be hurt further. No matter what he said, he had feelings for Keith – the only person who didn’t know was Shiro himself.

“There is a small travel-ship you could use without attracting too much attention…” Coran suddenly said, pulling at his beard. Shiro didn’t even notice when he entered but he seemed to be there for longer already.

Shiro turned to Allura. “Please Allura, I just need a wormhole to Daibazaal to catch him before he leaves. We don’t know if we…when we see him again,” Shiro pleaded, not ready to say he wouldn’t ever see Keith again. He would find a way. But first he needed to talk to the Galran prince, and for that he needed his friends’ help.

Allura looked troubled as suddenly all eyes were on her. She didn’t want Shiro to go to Daibazaal with what sounded like a rescue mission, no matter how Shiro put it. But she also understood the situation he was put in.

“Fine,” she sighed heavily, throwing her arms into the air. “But we need to be quick – and Lance, you need to distract the guards, so they won’t notice me slipping in to create the wormhole.”

It wasn’t like Shiro couldn’t leave the planet, but they normally had to make a request, stating where they went and why and if they take guards with – which almost always was a requirement despite the Alteans belief in non-violent solutions. It also wasn’t the first time they snuck out, so they had some kind of training and Shiro was out in space and through the wormhole before anybody noticed.

Daibazaal expanded in its glory in front of him but Shiro hadn’t time to wonder; he needed to find Keith and quick.

When they tried to reach Keith via comms earlier, they were told he was ‘indisposed’ right now – so Shiro wouldn’t even try the front door.

Shiro landed off side of the castle, hidden in a crater. It was risky to not ask for permission to land, to announce himself as a visitor and friend. Altea and Daibazaal were allies, but it could easily be seen as something more sinister, having a royal ship hiding away. But Shiro didn’t want any commotion, he just wanted a quick check-in with his best friend.

He knew a secret passage way into Keith rooms, installed as an easy escape route for emergencies. They had used it many times before when they didn’t want everybody to know Shiro was there – or Keith gone. It made things easier.

Shiro walked up the stairs and could already smell the heavy scent of the omega. It smelled like home.

“Keith...?” Shiro called in a whisper into the room, spying through a little slit.

Keith sat on his bed, looking everything but happy. When he heard the other, his ears flipped into that direction. He looked up and turned just when Shiro entered the room.

“Shiro?” Keith look at Shiro, confused, as he got up. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you,” Shiro answered and smiled brightly, opening his arms.

As soon as he saw Keith doing somewhat well, he relaxed. Keith couldn’t help but reciprocate the smile, before he hugged Shiro – closer than usual. His fingers clawed themselves into the fabric of Shiro’s robes and he could feel the tenseness in Keith muscles.

“I heard about your…uh…”

“…Marriage.” Keith voice was but a whisper.

“…Yeah…”

Keith sighed and let go. “So, you’ve heard.”

The Galran prince stepped away, seemingly calm, but Shiro knew him good enough to read everything he needed to know in his posture.

“You don’t love him,” he figured and the carefully uphold neutral stance crumbled away, revealing Keith’s real feelings.

“I don’t even know him!” he snarled, whirling around again. He pointed at the door. “I met him once. Once, Shiro!”

Shiro watched with apologetic eyes. It hurt seeing Keith like that, but he could feel something else rise inside of him. If he wouldn’t know better, he’ say it was jealousy. Possessiveness even.

But Keith was just a friend. His best friend, yes. Whose scent was intoxicating, sweet and alluring. Who he loved spending time with, whether it be sparring, star gazing or just lying in bed, using each other as pillow. They couldn’t call it cuddling though. It was just sharing warmth, being comfortable with each other. Nothing more.

What Shiro felt besides the undefinable feeling was fear. Fear of losing his best friend; not seeing him ever again. Not every nation was friends or allies and marrying someone off normally meant nothing good.

“They say you’ll get transported – where to?”

Keith stopped for a second with his angry pacing. “The Scadaria system,” he scoffed, kicking one of the many bags containing his stuff and continued his circling walk.

“The…to the Vrox?! They’re at war with the Galra! And Altea – and almost everybody else!”

“Oh really?! You think I don’t know that?! That’s the reason this is happening. The Galra Empire is not strong enough to defeat them, so instead they try ‘diplomacy’ and sell of one of their ‘princes’.”

Keith wasn’t really a prince, but as an orphan child, Zarkon had adopted him; no one knew exactly why – maybe this was the reason. As bargaining chip.

“I’m sold like a damn property for some perv,” Keith resumed and before he could punch the canopy bed, Shiro was there to wrap his arms around him.

“I won’t let that happen.”

“…Shiro…” Keith whispered, turning in the strong arms to face Shiro, relaxing against the other body, arms slung tight around him.

Shiro buried his face in Keith hair, slowly moving to his neck without noticing. But this scent. It was so intoxicating. More than ever. So sweet…

Shiro dipped his nose against Keith skin before he licked along it and a small growl left his throat. It was only when Keith let go of a small moan that Shiro snapped back into reality.

“K-Keith…? When’s your next heat?” Shiro asked, voice strained with the urge to stay calm and collected.

Keith tensed suddenly. “…I had it just last week”, he said and now it was Shiro who tensed up more. Heat would have explained his urge to…his desire to claim Keith has his. To kiss him, to mark him.

It was almost impossible to lift his head, but he made the effort slowly, to look into Keith face. The purple eyes looking back mirrored what Shiro felt.

As if he was pulled closer, Shiro leaned down until their lips almost touched each other. Warm breath tickled on his skin, the alluring scent grew stronger and stronger…

A harsh knock on the door let both of them jump. But rather than scattering, they pulled closer to each other, Shiro still having one arm protective over Keith as they stared at the door. A guard stated that Keith soon-to-be husband demanded a visit. It made Keith hair stand on end and Shiro had to hide a growl but to no avail.

The door opened with the two still clinging to each other. The Vrox stepping in was tall, and his steps showed he was too full of himself.

He saw them and grinned. “An Altean. Are you here to congratulate us? Did you bring presents?” he asked and stepped closer. Shiro’s grip around Keith tightened and he shoved the other slightly behind himself. “Are you the present? ~”

Shiro had to bite his tongue not to hiss at this obvious asshole – but he could hear Keith snarl behind him and had to hold him back. Shiro hated him, too. There was no way in hell he would let Keith go with him. “No, I’m not,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Then you should step away, or do you want me to send my troops to Altea for a nice party?”

Shiro’s hand gripped Keith’s tighter, before he sighed and slowly stepped forward. Not enough for them to be really apart, and he still held Keith’s hand.

“I’m sorry to inform you that you have come here in vain. Keith has a mate,” Shiro said full of confidence but he could feel Keith eyes on his back.

They were just friends moments ago but now Shiro knew what he felt. He always knew, somewhere in the back of his mind. The moment they stood together and Shiro could hardly let go showed it better than anything else. The question that wasn’t answered yet was if Keith felt the same. A moan wasn’t exactly a token of love.

“Yeah, me,” the other said, still wearing that awful grin that made Shiro feel nauseous.

“Says who?” Shiro snarled. He’d tried diplomacy, being calm. Somewhat. But it was hard to stay calm with such an asshole in front of him, threatening Keith.

“I do, the Empire does, and you should step away now, Altean, or I’ll crush you”, he stepped closer and while Shiro felt Keith tensing behind him, he stayed where he was, straightening his back. He would protect Keith. He wouldn’t let him leave with this guy. “This is my toy.”

That was the breaking point. Shiro growled loud, jumped at the Vrox and tackled him down. His skin tone changed into a greyish while he grew in size.

Despite the peaceful nature of Alteans, Shiro was a good fighter. He thought it to be good to protect oneself but also others that were important to you. And right now, it was about the most important person in his life.

He hit the other square on the jaw, but it only earned him a laugh. Next time his fist was caught, and the room was suddenly spinning. Shiro landed hard on the ground, the impact punching the air out of his lunges. Maybe he wasn’t as good a fighter as a Vrox. But he couldn’t give up now. He wouldn’t.

The asshole leaned over him, pinning down his legs under his weight. His hands were suddenly on Shiro’s throat and squeezed. Shiro gasped, trying to get his hands of his throat, but to no avail. The other grinned and looked like he wanted to say something to Shiro, but the weight abruptly lifted and his ugly visage with it. Shiro panted and coughed heavily.  
Keith had jumped him, a blade in his hand. He rolled over with the other alpha and Shiro smelled blood. Panic rose for a second but when he got up, he saw the Vrox bleeding on the ground, Keith standing some feet away from him, hissing. Then he turned and took Shiro’s hand.

“We have to go!”, he insisted, and he didn’t have to tell Shiro twice.

They ran down the emergency escape, to Shiro’s ship and started it. The fight was brief but surely loud enough to alarm guards. They wouldn’t have much time, but they somehow made it out of the planet’s atmosphere before someone could chase them.

Shiro still panted heavily, not just because of the choking but because of what just happened. He kind of kidnapped Keith. And they injured a Vrox – was he still alive...? They couldn’t go back. They couldn’t go to Altea either.

What now…?

The sudden touch of a hand on his let Shiro return to reality. He looked to Keith who smiled soft. Shiro’s hand was shaking under Keith and only when he breathed deep, it stopped.

“Thanks,” Keith whispered.

“We’re fugitives now. Your people will search us, the Vrox will search us. I just made us criminals to two very dangerous races. So, you’re welcome,” he joked dryly and sighed.

Keith took his hand and pulled him to his feet. “But I’m with you. I’ll go criminal to more species if it means to live a life with you,” he exclaimed and Shiro couldn’t do anything other than smile.

“He would’ve killed me if you weren’t there – even though I should’ve been the one saving you.”

Keith chuckled low and leaned forward. “We saved each other,” he whispered against Shiro’s lips before he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a little bit out of time and I'm very sorry for that!  
> I might edit this fic a little bit later, like adding more details  
> I might even expand it to a multi chapter fic because I liked the idea
> 
> H  
> ope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated! ♡
> 
> Come at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Syliracosplay) to scream with me about Sheith!~


End file.
